What to NOT do in Wonderland
by KuoMe
Summary: 20 things on what to not do in Wonderland. What happens when a some stupid OC breaks them?
1. Chapter 1

**20 Things**

**READ THE TITLE**

**There will be no notes because I don't feel like it.**

1. Call Elliot a rabbit

2. Invite the Amusement Park for a sleep over at the Hatter Mansion

3. Be alone with Ace in a tent at night

4. Be alone with the Jokers

5. Say everyone likes you and doesn't like Alice anymore, DON'T be stuck with an Alice in BAD mode

6. Try to hook Blood up with Mary

7. Diss Gray's cooking

8. Break the clocks Julius just fixed

9. Stuff Pierce's pockets with cat nip then put him in the same room as a hungry Boris holding a knife and fork

10. Make the Jokers cross dress

11. Harm Alice in anyway (Mental or physical)

12. Call Gowland 'Mary'

13. The unlucky number

14. Give away the Queen's secret about her room

15. Slap Alice in front of Peter

16. Stand next to Gowland when he plays his violin

17. Go to the circus when a show is playing and mess up the whole show

18. Kick Nightmare in the stomach after he ate

19. Invite Julius to the amusement park

20. Blow up Blood's roses

**DONE**

**I also understand this is a list and is against the rules of Fan fiction but it will turn into a story later.**

**Vous voyez plus tard,**


	2. Chapter 2

Number 1-Called Elliot a rabbit every time you see him

**It's me again. Yay. I just made my first OC. Her name is Blossom Lavender Lily Cleopatra Rose Tulip Sunflower Lovey Dovey Oh Im So Pretty Locust Winter Summer Autumn Spring Deep, *takes a breath*. But let's just her Blossom Deep.**

**Okay, first up is 1. Call Eliot a rabbit every time you see him.**

"Onee-chan, Onee-chan," The Bloody Twins called as they tugged on Blossom's shoulder.

"Yes?" Blossom said in a too high voice that sounded like Gowland's violin playing x2.

"What are we doing today?" They asked together.

Yes, as being the trying to be cool Blossom Deep, she said, "Let's annoy The Rabbit."

So they went up to Elliot's room, and smashed the door trying to make an unignorable entrance. Well, only Blossom did. "Chickie Rabbit!" the twins called at Elliot.

"I'm no rabbit!" He called back.

"Wanna bet?" The Blossom asked in a pitchy voice.

"Shut up Blossom! Your voice is annoying me!" Elliot yelled at her.

"How dare you say that in my face?" She answered back.

"I'll stick my gun in your face and fire it!"

"See if you can do that to a foreigner!"

"I'll do it!"

Elliot clicked the trigger on his gun expecting it to fire, but, alas, as his is against THE Blossom Deep his gun didn't fire. "What the hell happen! Why did you betray me gun?" He broke down crying for this faceless person he called his mummy.

"Ha ha ha ha!" Blossom mocked Elliot as she danced around doing the chicken dance.

"Die! B*tch! Die!" Elliot yelled as he swung a metal baseball bat to her face. (How he has a metal baseball bat, I don't know)

The next thing Blossom knew was that she blacked out.

~Two weeks later~

Blossom was sitting in a hospital bed with her head bandaged.

"Mrrgh? Mmhrrhgthgh? Mrrrhghghghtrr?" She asked, trying to speak.

"What?" Blood asked her.

"Just write it down Blossom," Gowland suggested.

Blossom wrote down in perfect cursive- _What happened? How's my beautiful face? Did I get a surgery?_

Julius spited out his coffee when he read the word 'beautiful'. In fact, all the role holders did. Well, they weren't drinking coffee.

"If you want to see so badly, I'll let you," the doctor answered in disgust.

When they removed her bandages, she looked in her mirror and was stunned. She looked beautiful, well, beautiful in her opinion.

In everyone else's opinion, she looked like a badger that's been ran over by a truck over and over and over again. Then got dumped in acid, then got pulled out when its face was half dissolved. It looked like Justin Bieber with long shimmering, wavy, gorgeous, silky, colour changing hair that's up to his ankles.

"Oh my gosh! I look so beautiful!" Blossom exclaimed in her pitchy voice, x5 to her normal pitchy voice.

Luckily, all the role holder had ear plugs on except for Blood, who was lying on the floor unconscious.

"I'll help him do CPR!" Blossom jumped to her feet and started kissing Blood who looked like he was going to puke even when he is unconscious.

[CENSORED CENSORED CENSORED]

So what was left is the role holders staring at two large black rectangles where Blossom and Blood was a second ago.

[Two hours later]

The role holders who looked as if they are already falling asleep were still staring at the two black rectangles….

[Four hours later]

"Let go of me you freak!" Blood screamed while trying to escape Blossom's beautiful, delicate, young, flawless long arms.

"Neva! I might not get another chance like this again! My cute little hubby wubby!" Blossom screeched as she continued to kiss Blood over and over again.

The role holders continued to stare in wonder of what the two black rectangles were doing and what the long 'Beeeeeeeeeeeep's were. And they didn't care.

"Let's go," Gowland said while heading towards the exit as one by one, the role holders followed.

"Good luck Boss," Elliot sighed as he turned the lights off and closed the door.

_**The Frick'in End**_

**Done! This was a rewritten version of Number 1 so if you see any Marys please tell me because I just deleted all the Marys I could find and replaced it with Blossom. I also don't if Grey's spelt with an 'e' or an 'a' so pls tell me. Next one I'm gonna do is No. 2 Invite The amusement park for a sleep over at the Hatter's Mansion.**


	3. Chapter 3

Number 2- Invite the Amusement Park for a sleepover at the Hatter Mansion

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV\/VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

T'was an average day at the Amusement Park. Boris was chasing Pierce and Gowland was playing his violin and ukulele at the same time. When suddenly in a puff of pink, glittery smoke Blossom appeared holding a rosy, pink, glittery envelope with flowers imprinted on it.

"Message for the Oh-So-Brilliant Violin-slash-Ukulele Player over there!" Blossom screeched over Gowland's music while pointing towards him.

"OH THANK YOU! AND FOR THAT, I SHALL PLAY EVEN LOUDER!" Gowland screamed over his music and continued to play louder.

"No, seriously, stop playing," Blossom said now a bit annoyed because Gowland ignored her message.

As Gowland stopped playing, Blossom approached him holding the envelope.

"Here, it's from a certain foreigner," She said while walking away.

Curious, Boris and Pierce came over from their game of Chase.

"What is it?" Boris asked leaning on Pierce's shoulder, who was staring at him in horror.

"It's an…" Gowland started as he opened the flower imprinted envelope, "Invitation," he finished staring in wonder of who invited them.

Pierce looked over to see the fluorescent pink, flower-imprinted, sparkly, blinding, pink, piece of paper and saw:

_To: The Whole Amusement Park (Even the Faceless)_

_You are invited to a sleep over at the Hatter's Mansion with a certain foreigner_

_We all hope you and the faceless can come to the sleep over_

_REMEMBER to bring your sleeping bags and your favourite movie to watch_

_From: The Hatter's Mansion and a certain foreigner_

When Pierce looked up at Gowland, his eyes widen in terror. Gowland's face was bright red and he didn't look happy at all.

"We're not going," He said, throwing the invitation on the ground.

"But Alice is there…." Boris whined as he followed Gowland.

"Well… I suppose so…" Gowland answered a bit depressed.

"Yay!" Pierce and Boris yelled in unison before going back to their game.

~LATER THAT NIGHT~

"Yay! We're here!" Boris yelled happily as he sat down with Dee and Dum to watch a horror movie he picked out.

"Good afternoon MARY, I hope you brought your MERRY GO ROUND, MARY, MARY MARY MARY MARY."Blood mocked while he stood in front of Gowland, arms crossed.

"Why you…" Gowland started as he took out his rifle and started shooting at him.

"Protect the Master! Protect the Master!" The Faceless shouted as they shot their enemy.

Soon, a war broke inside the walls of the mansion. Blood (The liquid) went 'Pfffttt' on the walls everywhere. Bodies dropped to the floor with a thump. (I feel sorry for Julius now).

"Stop! You'll scare Alice!" Boris shouted, waving his arms in the air as he did so.

"Alice? Alice is in the Clock Tower, why would she be here?" Blood questioned, obviously confused.

"It said on the invitation that a certain foreigner will be here," Boris explained taking the crumbled piece of paper out of his pockets.(?)

"Ahohohoho, you must mean me, you clumsy little kitty cat," A new voice appeared as Blossom slowly walked out of the shadows trying to create a dramatic scene that wasn't very dramatic.

"Oh, I should have known…" Boris sighed, depressed, as he went to continue watching the horror movie he chose.

As the movie proceed it showed the heroine being lured into an abandoned house.

"And when she goes in, the door slams closed and weird noises appeared," Boris says in a monotone.

And just as he predicted, the door slams closed and weird noises appeared. _Click clack, click clack…_

"Dee, Dum, stop it, it isn't funny," Boris whispered, his eyes still on the screen.

"But it wasn't us…" Dee said facing the uninterested Boris.

The movie continues and the heroine hears strange torture cries. Blood starts dripping of the ceiling, when suddenly, an emo clown jumps out of nowhere and kills the heroine, blood spatters everywhere. Then the emo clown kills himself and dies. The end.

"Pffttt…So predictable…" Boris neglected as he lied down on the pink bean bag.

When the credits were rolling everything went dark.

"What happened?" Dee and Dum asked in unison.

"The mansion blew up and we got turned into blind moles is what happened," Boris said in a monotone, "No shit, there was a blackout."

"Hey Boris," Dee started.

Boris ignored him.

"Hey Boris," Dum started.

Boris still ignored him.

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey Boris,

"Hey Boris,"

"Hey B-"

"Shut up! What do you want?" Boris yelled at Dee and Dum.

"Do you know that…" Dum started.

"Mary, Boss, Chickie Hare, Mouse, Onee-chan and the faceless are missing?" Dee finished staring at him.

"…"

"You know, this is just like the movie we just watched," Boris stated.

"So next we will start hearing weird noises," Dee and Dum said together.

_Click, clack… Click, clack…_

"No, seriously, stop it," Boris whispered to them.

"We're not doing it…" The twins said.

"Then who…." Boris whispered.

~Few minutes of silence~

"THE EMO CLOWN!"

"RUUUNNNN!"

While they were running Dee slipped on something and fell down. Dum and Boris stopped and ran back to help Dee up.

"What did you slip on?" Boris asked, thinking certain thoughts in his head.

"Something wet…." Dee answered as he stood up.

The moonlight passed and the three role holders saw what it was.

"AHHHH! There's blood on the floor! RRUUUNNN AGAIN!" Boris screamed like a girl and ran through the corridor on all fours.

Somewhere in one of the rooms were screams of tortured people and victims. It sounds like a dying cat ready to be put out of its misery.

"The Emo Clown must be torturing Blood, Elliot, the old man, Rat, Blossom and the workers…" Boris whispered to the twins.

"I will all kick the door down and rescue them all," Boris continued as he backed away ready for a run up. (I didn't know the hall way was THAT wide)

"Give me a count down!" Boris whispered/shouted at Dee and Dum.

"Five"

"Hope I can kick the door down…"

"Four"

I have to save them…."

"Three"

"Emo Clown, You're going down!"

"Two"

"Wish me luck"

"ONE!"

"GO!"

Boris dashed

into the door and kicked it down successfully.

"Prepare to die emo clown!" Boris war cried and took his gun out, ready to fire.

"Woah, woah, woah, what's all the commotion?" Gowland asked holding his violin inside the room.

"Where's the Emo Clown!" Boris asked frustrated.

"What Emo Clown?"

"The one that was torturing you!"

"No one was torturing me"

"Then what's with the screams?"

"What screams? I was practicing my violin"

"…"

"Oh"

"Then what's the blood on the floor?"

"I spilt cordial when I was pouring it in my cup, and it was dark so I didn't clean it up,"

"The noise?"

"Blossom making coffee"

"Blood, Elliot, Pierce and the faceless?"

"They went outside for a tea party because of the blackout"

"Well, that explains everything,"

~Night Time~

"G'Night Everyone."

*Lights switch off*

"Wait….."

"Who was that?"

Emo Clown: Hehehehe

"AHHHHH!"

**THE END…**

**Please R&R**

**Review and… Whatever the other R means**

**Next will be No. 3. Be alone with Ace in a tent, at night**

**I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR A MONTH**


	4. Chapter 4

Number 3: Get Lost With Ace

**Good morning, Good evening, Good afternoon. Since no one in Wonderland likes my OC, instead of Blossom getting lost I'm going to have Alice instead.**

"Ace, are you sure we're going the right way?" Alice asked, following the directionally challenged knight.

"Of course! Just eight more hours and we'll be through this forest!" He answered cheerfully as they went deeper into the forest.

Alice sighed; they had been in the forest for a day. Or was it two days? She couldn't remember because of the time changes. What makes it worse is that she feels something is following her.

~Night Time~

"Ace, you said eight more hours and it had been eight and a half," Alice complains as the knight pulled out a tent.

"Let's go to sleep now!" Ace screamed while remaining the cheerful tone.

Half way through the night, Alice felt something on her chest. When she opened her eyes she saw Ace listening to her heart beat.

"Urgg! Ace! What are you doing!" Alice shout pushing the brunette off.

"Listening to your heart beat, duh" Ace said, getting up and pinning her to the wall. (Wall?)

"Or would you prefer locking lips with me?" He asked getting closer to her.

Just about he was 1cm apart from her, the tent flap literally burst open in glittery pink smoke and…. and…and ….. Blossom Appeared!

"Stop right there! Acey Wacey winny kins! Step away from that slut! Step away from that slut!"

"I'M NOT A S-" Alice started but was interrupted by Blossom.

"Shoo! Shoo! Let me and Acey Kin in peace!"Blossom screeched and kicked Alice out of the 'Tent of Love'.

Outside, Alice could hear different things yelled out by Blossom and Ace.

"You don't want to listen to that whore's heart! Listen to mine!"

"I don't want to!"

"My heart can play music! Like Rock'n' Roll and stuff!"

"It can!"

"See! It's better than that whore's"

After a while of being grossed out, Alice came to the realization that she was in the middle of nowhere.

"Damn Ace," She muttered as she walked towards the clock tower.

**Done!**

**I know it's not funny and stuff but just think what will happen if Blossom didn't appear!**

**PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW NOOOWWWWW…**

**You're still here?**

**Okay! Bonus Story!**

**How Blossom came to Wonderland**

Blossom Lavender Lily Cleopatra Rose Tulip Sunflower Lovey Dovey Oh Im So Pretty Locust Winter Summer Autumn Spring Deep was having a average day at her school. People worshiped the ground she walked on, people can't walk two steps without complimenting her, getting straight A's, yady dady da etc etc.

"Can I have something interesting happen in my life?" She asked herself as she sat in her 100 square metre room painted in 100% gold, decorated with irreplaceable antiques (Like the painting Mona Lisa which she hangs her Limited Edition, only one in the world Gucci Handbag on)

That night when she slept in her diamond bed and BOOM! She went to Wonderland.

"OMG! I'm in Wonderland!" She screeched as she happily skipped towards the amusement park.

Boris gasped in horror, a rainbow haired girl started skipping towards him. She had Rainbow coloured hair and eyes. She wore a pink tank top that looked five sizes too small, just covering her chest and had the word 'Kawaii' written in green over her watermelon sized boobs. A denim skirt just covering her ass and striped stockings. And what's worse? The THING is heading his way.

**Time Skip (Because I can't be bothered writing the character meetings)**

"Why aren't you in love with meeeee!" Blossom cried, hugging Blood's leg.

"Because we don't like you," Julius answered.

"But I'm half a shapeshifter, two thirds of a werewolf, one sixth of a zombie, sister of the Loch Ness Monster and a Pure blooded vampire! Math also doesn't apply to me,"

"No, still no," Dee and Dum replied.

"Fine! Just wait and see," Blossom yelled and whipped up a book from her mini pocket which said;_ How to be a Perfect Mary Sue__**.**_

"Rule 56. Remember to have a dark, sad, mysterious past.

Rule 57. Remember to say that you were kidnapped at a young age and was force to become a slave who gets abused

Rule 58. And raped

Rule 59. But The Tooth Fairy always came and restored your virginity

Rule 60. Please be original and follow these rules."

"Okay! I have my story! When I was little I was born to be royalty but thieves came and murdered my parents in front of my eyes but in order to save me,they chuck me into a river in a casket, I stay in the casket floating down the river for three days without food but I still lived. At age six I was forced to be a slave and was raped and abused, but it was okay because I enjoyed it. And Father Christmas always came and restored my virginity. Isn't that sad!" Blossom asked, wiping back rainbow tears that turns into diamonds when they hit the ground.

Everyone yawned.

"Hey! Pay some respect!" She screamed and ran away.

"Let's go back now," Everyone walked back to where they were before.

_**THE END**_

**FINISH**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? SO Bad that you want to bawl your eyes out?**

**Well review and tell me.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

4. Be alone with the Jokers

**Again, just like last chapter, it will be Alice with the Jokers, not my OC.**

And so, continuing from last chapter, where Alice left Ace and walked back to the Clock Tower (At lease attempt, because Ace left her in the middle of nowhere)

"Damn Ace," Alice muttered as she walked through a forest with arrows everywhere. She had the same feeling that a very certain rainbowhead was following her.

After a while of being lost, she bumped into a certain redhead (Actually there are a lot of redheads in Wonderland, E.G. Faceless, Mary Gowland (I think he has red hair), Black, White, Pierce).

"My, my, what is a young lady like you doing here?" The mysterious redhead asked.

"Well, it was because of [This, this, this, I can't be bothered rewriting last chapter]. So I ended up here," Alice explained.

"Oh, while we're here, fancy a game of poker?" He asked, already taking a pack of cards out of thin air (Well, he IS a joker, so I might as well make him a magician).

"No thanks," Alice quickly turned away and speed walked away.

"Not so fast b*tch" A new voice called out and the next thing Alice knew was that she was in a prison cell thing.

Both Jokers were in the cell thingy with her and Black pinned her to the wall so he could [Censored Censored Censored].

But before he could touch her, a new NEW voice screeched out:

"I KNEW YOU COULDN'T BE TRUSTED, ALICE! I LEFT YOU ALONE FOR TWO HOURS AND I FIND YOU SEDUCING OTHER MEN! THE NEXT I KNOW, WILL BE THAT YOU [censored censored] WITH A FACELESS!"

"What the f*ck! How did you get in here!" White, or is that Black (?) screamed in shock and fear.

"I USED MY ZOMBIE POWERS TO OPEN A PORTAL AND TRANSPORT MYSELF HERE!" Blossom screeched as she stomped slowly towards them to create an intense effect that was more stupid than intense but she didn't know.

"Since when did zombies have portal opening powers?" White asked calmly while still shaking in fear.

"SINCE I BECAME A MARY SUE!" Blossom shot back at him.

"B*tch!" Black suddenly screamed.

"Manwh*re!" Blossom screeched.

"Wh*re"

"B*stard!"

"Ret*rd!"

"A**hole!"

"…" And for once, Black was speechless. (Because in most of the OC stories I read, Black gets beaten in his verbal battle).

Alice slowly escaped while Black sat in his corner of shame mumbling something about words and Blossom. While Blossom disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

When Alice finally thought she escaped the forest and Blossom was busy trying to rape other residents. A hand shot out of nowhere and bitch-slapped Alice's face. Alice recoiled to the ground in shock and when she looked up, her turquoise eyes met with rainbow, color-changing, literally radiant eyes.

"Blossom?" Alice asked, widening her innocent looking eyes.

"Oh! Not give me that 'innocent' act! I know what you did!" Blossom stood up and put her hands on her bare hips.

"What did I do?" Alice questioned, still lying on the ground.

"Well, you [Censored Censored Censored Censored] and then you [Censored Censored Censored]" Blossom answered while blowing on her newly manicured nails.

"But I didn't do anything like that," Alice responded to her make-believe story of what she did.

"Pffftttt" Blossom rolled her eyes and walked away swaying her butt, making her way towards the Amusement Park because she wanted to hug Boris and [Censored censored].

Alice sat there, shocked, and with her innocence scared for life.

_**THE END**_

**There, wasn't that a wonderful ending?**

**The next chapter will be 'No. 5 Make everyone love you and hate Alice then get stuck with an Alice in BAD mode' **

**Well isn't that lovely?**

**This fan fiction will be updated randomly and will be decided on reviews I get for when I will update. So sign in and review or be all ghostly and mysterious and send an anonymous one.**


	6. Chapter 6

Number 5: Everyone loves you and doesn't like Alice anymore

**And I am back from Hawaii! And no, I'm not Hawaiian. Now… Drum rolls…Chapter 5! 6 if you count the list. Now, be warned… this chapter might become OOC.**

**Le Disclaima: Me no own HnKnA and stuff**

Don't freak out everyone, this is not an R+ horror movie but the day has come. The day that is even worse than a zombie apocalypse (Mind you, I find zombie apocalypse's quite fun and interesting). Even worse than a Justin Bieber world domination. More terrible than waking up in the morning only to find that you have been turned into a Teletuby (And then I wonder to myself, do you guys remember them). It was Wonderland's nightmare, the day…

BLOSSOM LAVENDER LILY CLEOPATRA ROSE TULIP SUNFLOWER LOVEY DOVER OH IMSO PRETTY LOCUST WINTER SUMMER AUTUMN SPRING DEEP FINALLY GOT FREE PREMIUNM TICKETS TO DA AMUSEMENT PARK!

Now that's pretty awful isn't it?

But wait… I have something even worse. Yes, that's right folks, Blossom has finally made everyone fall in luv with her! (NUUUUUUU!)

Now in Wonderland, it was Blossom week. Well, since the Blossom Wonderland domination, every week was Blossom week. Posters of her face were everywhere. Everyone praised her in every two steps they take. Everyone was happy.

Everyone except Alice.

Every day Alice sat there sulking in her bedroom. Trying to cover her poor ears from Julius's singing of how Blossom was wonderful.

_She's a wonderful girl in Wonderland which makes her even betta than Wonder woman~_

"Shut it Julius!"She screamed in the top of her lungs.

"Hey, yo, wassup Alice?" She heard a voice ask from the window.

Alice turned around and saw Boris climbing in from the window.

"It-t-t's j-j-just that-t-t everyo-o-one's in love with B-Blossom," She explained, trying to not bawl her eyes out with tears.

"I'm not in love with her," Was the reply.

"You're not?"

"Of course I'm not, I just view her as a mere friend,"

"Okay! So… what did you want?" Alice asked cheering up a bit more now.

"I want to go to the newly built Blossom Temple so we can be beg there and worship Blossom for 24 hours," Boris squealed and dragged Alice out of the window.

"I am SO FED UP WITH THIS!" Alice screamed and went into her angry position.

"Going to the Blossom Temple?" Boris started scratching his head because that's what cats do, "Well, I suppose we can go to the Blossom Castle or the BD Circus or the Bl-"

"NO! I'm just fed up with Blossom,"

"Woah…Blossom fed you? I knew you a girl but not that type of girl…" Boris said with a scared face and start backing up from her.

"No, no, no, that's not what I meant I me-… Oh, you know what Boris?"

"What?"

"[Censor] YOU!"

Boris then suddenly fainted from the colourful word that Alice used and fell onto the floor. And Alice started storming towards the Blossom Temple with ideas of destruction.

~Meanwhile in the Blossom Temple~

"Oh, how lovely and elegant of you," A screechy voice said out.

A person with an hour-glass figure lying on a velvet couch with Black and White fanning her with peacock feathers… [Two page description]

"Hail da almighty Blossom," Blood read out from the scroll. "An ugly insect has come to thou to see your majestic, amazing, charming, zealous, intelligent… [Goes on as he reads from the thesaurus] …Beautiful, skilled, pleasant, amazing fabulo-"

"HALT!" Blossom screeched making a stop sign with her hands."You repeated amazing twice."

"I'm so sorry your majesty, I deserve to be whipped and beheaded," Blood rushed to his knees and started to beg.

"No, that's alright, I deserve to be called amazing twice."

"See, I told you she was kind," Vivaldi whispered to Gray/Grey (I don't really know).

~Back to Alice~

Alice had now made her way to the Blossom Temple. She was about to go in when she was stopped by two poleaxes.

"Please stop where you're going Lady," A boy in blue stated.

"What do you want?"Alice sighed.

"In order to enter, you must praise Lady Blossom about one thing that is unique," Dum(… or is that Dee?) finished.

"Fine, she is beautiful,"

"No, sorry, that won't do,"

"Why?"

"It's been used exactly 15,032 times today,"

"Wonderful?"

"15,837 times,"

"Amazing"

"3,678"

"Unique"

"5"

"Smart?"

"First person to use it,"

"YESSSSS!"

"But the word is not strong enough,"

"Damn…..Intelligent?"

"Good, but 583 times,"

"UGLY!"

"Le Gasp!" Dee gasped, holding his hand over his mouth.

"NON-BELIEVER~!" Dum pointed at her.

"NON-BELIEVA~"Dee lunged towards her.

And being Alice, she used her ninja skills and dodged Dee. Continuing her ninja skills, she began to climb the 37 storey high wall in order to reach Blossom.

During her journey up the wall she encountered many amusing things:

**1****st**** Battle: Alice the Ninja VS Faceless servant**

Faceless used powershock!

It missed….

Alice used karate kick!

CRITICAL HIT!

The faceless fainted!

Alice received $12 356 890!

**2****nd**** 3****rd**** 4****th**** Battle E.t.c**

Alice won $1,278,398,364,475,674,857,028,746,873,207,463,287 all together

**5****th**** Battle Alice DA Ninja VS BOSS**

Blood used Attract!

Alice rejected!

Blood is now sad….

Alice used karate kick!

Blood used attract!

Alice rejected again!

Blood is depressed…

Alice used Dawn of Time!

O.K

User Blossom has switched to Julius!

Will you switch?

NO

Julius uses Lullaby!

It didn't work…

Julius died

**[To Be Continued]**

**I'll finish writing part 2 next week.**

**Best of Luck**

**Evil 'n' Epic**


End file.
